Illusions of Waves
by II-X-Alys-Wrath-X-II
Summary: Zexion and Demyx broke up, no thanks to Demyx cheating with Xigbar. Can Demyx get Zexion back before it's too late? Can Zexion keep up with his secret? Mpreg, Angst, Implied Chara Death, Angst, Lemons. Zemyx, Marvex, Other Pairing Too. R&R plz  Chap.2 up
1. Chap 1: How Could You?

So This is My First ever Fanfiction that I'm submitting. I've written a lot but I've never submitted anything for other's to read. This story just kind of popped into my head while doing a roleplay with a friend. So if you have any creative critiques to what I could fix or anything, it would be very helpful.  
>I plan on this having quite a few chapters, like maybe 5-7 or more depending on how much you actually like it. Yes it's a little angsty but I mean, it's Zexion no? I picture anything with him is kind of Angsty.<p>

Warnings: Yaoi, Angst, Cursing,

Pairings: Main; Zemyx Implied; VexMar, XigDem (More To Come~)

* * *

><p><em>As I lay there...my stomach and chest open and bleeding, blood running down my cheek and into my eyes. I started to think to myself...Why me? Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do in my past existance, if there was one, to deserve this pain? It must have been really bad, since I'm laying here now slowly starting to fade away. I slowly lifted a gloved hand and placed it on my stomach. I remember now. I remember how this happened...How this all start. It was no thanks to <em>him.

"_Zexion_ if I were you I would stop day dreaming while in my lab." Vexen snapped at the bluenette. Zexion jumped slightly and looked over at the blonde haired man slowly. He scoffed softly. "I was doing no such thing _Vexen_. Why don't you get your mind out of the gutter about Marluxia yourself?"

Vexen stood there dazed for a moment, Zexion didn't usually act like this. He finally snapped out of it and narrowed his eyes at his apprentice. "Well then Zexion, you know how I feel when you say things like that. Now if you don't mind leaving I would appreciate it." He crossed his arms, the room gaining a faint chill. Zexion glared over as shadows on the wall danced about for a moments time. He slowly stood up from his spot in the corner of the lab though. He said not a word but headed out of the lab in defeat. Vexen watched the boy leave before sighing softly and shaking his head as he went back to work.

Zexion was walking slowly down the hall. It seemed as the days went by, the castle got more and ever more quiet. It may have just been the fact that Zexion had stopped paying attention to a lot of things. He didn't know why he had a lot on his mind lately. Though he knew most of it pretained to his boyfriend, Demyx. He had been hearing some lovely rumors that his boyfriend was cheating on him with none other but Xigbar. When he confronted the two a few time they didn't seem to know what he was talking about. Either the two were very good at lying or he was just dense, because he had just nodded and left after they told him this. He sighed as he got to the library. Infact, now that he thought about it, where was his boyfriend? As he walked into the library he found the blond looking around. "Demyx what are you doing in here?" Zexion asked, folding his arms.

Demyx jumped and turned quickly. "Looking for you! What else would I be doing?" He smiled, hurrying over to the bluenette and taking his hands, even though it was a bit awkward.

Zexion couldn't help but smile at this. How could he even dare he think that Demyx was cheating on him? What proof did anyone have of this, this blatant lie. "I don't know, getting a book by chance?" Zexion looked up at him. Demyx began to laugh at this until Zexion glanced over and saw Xigbar looking around. He frowned and let go of Demyx's hands. The blond blinked and turned to looked at where the bluenette was glaring.

"Hey Demyx, I was looking for you." Xigbar hurried over and smirked. The smirk vanished once he noticed the bluenette. "Oh, hello there Zexion." Xigbar glanced at him before looking at Demyx expectantly.

Zexion quickly pulled away and glared at the two. "They're right aren't they?" He gritted out quickly and turned away. "They were always right weren't they?" Zexion murmured.

"Zexion they're not right! We told you this before! I promise..." Demyx began to panic, he loved Zexion and didn't want to loose him. That much was obvious.

"Oh Demyx why don't we just give up and tell him?" Xigbar quickly wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist. The blond tried to pull away to no avail. The dark haired male only chuckled in responce as Zexion glaned over with a look of utter discust. Demyx may not want to loose him, but Zexion didn't look like he felt the same way at the moment.

"No, we're done Demyx. You hear? Done. I can't believe you would do such a thing to me. I was always there for you. I never cheated on you or anything, but you do this? Obviously I can trust absolutely in this castle other than Xemnas and Vexen. Thank you Demyx, thank you." Zexion snapped. With that said Zexion stomped off to leave a dumbfounded Xigbar and stunned Demyx. Zexion felt his eyes sting and get wet. He rubbed them with the back of a gloved hand. He had no clue where he was going but he just kept on walking...

Demyx watched in disbelief as Zexion walked away quickly. He turned around to Xigbar and began to hit at his chest. "Why! How could you!" He tried to get away from the other, calling out the blue haired males name. Xigbar just pulled Demyx closer.

"Hey now. Calm down isn't this what you wanted kid?" Xigbar kissed Demyx's head very gently. Demyx stopped flailing only to start crying. "No! Remember I told you what I wanted! This wasn't it...I didn't want this...No." Demyx shook his head. "Why'd you ruin it...?" Demyx looked up at Xigbar, tears running down his now red cheeks.

"Sorry kid...Didn't remember at the time...I kinda acted off of instinct..." Xigbar sighed, rubbing his back gently. "Come on let's go sit down and relax..."

Demyx looked back over his shoulder, the bluenette was no longer in sight. He sighed and nodded to the other male. Slowly following him out of the library and towards the grey room.

Eventually Zexion made it into the garden. He had no clue how, but he also didn't care either. He just continued to walk slowly, constantly rubbing his sore, red eyes. Suddenly his foot got caught on a root and he tumbled onto the ground. He just laid there for a moment, not wanting to get up. That was until a shadow loomed over him.

"Oh Zexion watch where you're going. You know how long I tend to these flowers no? It'd be the same if I walked into the library and threw books onto the ground." Marluxia stood above the boy, completely unaware of the current situation. "Besides shouldn't you be helping my Vexen in the lab or with Demyx?"

At the sound of the water boy's name Zexion hiccuped slightly and curled up. He shook his head slightly and sighed shakily. "N-No..." His voice cracked. "Vexen made me leave and D-Demyx...cheated on me...Why would I be with either of the two?" He asked softly, trying not to show much weakness.

It took a moment for the pink haired man to comprehend this. He knelt down quickly and gathered the boy into his arms. Zexion was stunned at this sudden action but the 'emotion' slipped away quickly. "Oh Zexion why didn't you just say that in the first place? I don't know what Demyx sees in that old crusty man." Marluxia began to gently stroke his back. Zexion just laid there against Marluxia's chest, his head on his shoulder. He slowly shut his eyes again.

"I don't know...Maybe it was better this way...better for him probably." Zexion muttered to the other. The shadows of the plants began to swirl around like dark tentacles.

"Zexion don't say things like that, you don't know the truth." Marluxia frowned as he noticed the shapes the shadows were making, crawling closer towards them.

"Like it matters much anymore." Zexion gritted out. His hands clenched tightly. "It's over and it just doesn't matter anymore. Why did I ever give into these false emotions. We have no hearts therefore we can not feel anything. Why did I give into to his false accusations of having a heart, emotions..." As Zexion talked the shadows got bigger, and more menacing. "I shouldn't believe in these things we can't prove." He growled as salty tears stained his cheeks. The darkness swirled around and closer to them, slowly crawling up their bodies.

"How can you say that Zexion? Didn't you feel hurt when you _finally_ noticed he was cheating? Aren't you crying now because of the saddness? You can't tell me these are all fake emotions. You can't tell me that I don't truely love Vexen. I mean, like you it's not like we met them when we were somebodies. So these feeling can't be falsafied from our past existance. We feel them now." Marluxia frowned and looked at the smaller boy. He was trying his best to ignore the creepy, cold shadowy touch.

The illusions of the swirling shadows stopped almost suddenly and dissapeared. The room no longer felt as eerie. It was obvious Zexion had no come back or explination for this at the moment. He just sat there pondering this for a moment. "Alright...you win this round...I am to tired to think clearly." He muttered under his breath.

"Alright, lie all you want. You know what I said makes sense." Marluxia chuckled under his breath softly. "Come on now, get up. Let's go talk to Vexen and try to get this little thing off your mind." Marluxia stood up and set Zexion down slowly. He headed inside after smiling at the boy.

Zexion just watched the pink haired man go for a moment. He stood there silently, glancing around at all the flowers. There were so many different kinds of flowers currently growing. "He's just like Vexen...works hard for what he loves..." Zexion murmured softly. "What do I have to show?" He murmured, crossing his arms over his stomach slowly and heading towards the doors where Marluxia was waiting.

"Come on now, no dawdling now." Marluxia put a hand on his upper back before heading inside. The doors slowly shut behind them.

Zexion just looked a head, thinking to himself quietly.

_Now what am I supposed to do...but lay here and slowly die?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Well I really hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 2 should be out either by tonight or this weekend~3 Please Rate and Review~<p> 


	2. Chap 2: Where it Began

All I have to say is thank you guys so much QAQ I didn't expect many(Anyway) to actually like this pretty randomly thought of fanfiction~ I really appreciate it. I appreciate every comment and critique~3 Thank you all so much, I plan on writing about 5-10 chapters. It depends on a few variables is all.

So Anyway I hope you all enjoy this Fanfictions more~

Warnings: Angst, Yaoi, Mpreg, Gore, Implied Character Death (Not All In This Chapter)

Pairings: Zemyx, Marvex, Akuroku (More To Come~)

* * *

><p><em>As I lay there in the darkness I slowly look up. Maybe, if I could get up... I could make it out of here and live. I try to roll onto my stomach but pain ravishes my body and I freeze. I bite my sleeve and scream into it. Slowly the pain eases away. I rub the tears from my eyes and look up at a little crack in the ceiling. I slowly reach up for it. Why can't I be apart of the light...?<em>

Zexion was walking down the hallway with Marluxia, his arms folded over his chest in thought. He was ignoring the pink haired man as he talked on and on about flowers or something like that. Didn't he know Zexion didn't care? Zexion rolled his eyes and shrugged again to himself. He look down the halls and saw Axel and Roxas walking towards them. They seemed so into their own world they didn't notice Zexion and Marluxia. Axel nudged Roxas gently who would quickly glare up at him. Suddenly the blond yelped and turned a dark red. "Axel!" He whimpered quickly. Axel just laughed at the blond began to hit him.

Zexion felt his shoulders hunch up more as he looked off. He felt tears stinging in his eyes a little bit. He didn't understand these mood-swings at all. They made no sense, they couldn't feel. No what Marluxia said was right, they _could_ feel. He sighed and shook his head, trying to rub the tears from his eyes. He suddenly felt his stomach flip and he felt ill. Zexion also didn't understand the random stomach aches. He had Vexen take some blood tests and other tests so hopefully they could figure this thing out.

Marluxia skipped into the lab once they get there. "Oh Vexen! I'm here!" He called out and hurried into the lab to look around for the blonde.

Currently the blonde was looking over his apprentice's test results. His hand on was his chin as he lifted the paper to look at the one under it. "Oh my...This is most interesting..." He muttered under his breath, unaware of the two that were not too far behind him.

"What's not interesting my love?" Marluxia went behind the scientist and pulled him into a tight embrace. Zexion just sneered slightly at this. He leaned against the wall and slid down it, holding his stomach. He sighed shakily.

Vexen flushed when Marluxia did this. "Hm? I didn't think you were in here." He tried to sound like it didn't affect him. "Do you happen to know where Zexion is?" Vexen looked over his shoulder at the pink haired male.

"Yeah he followed me here." Marluxia kissed the blonde's cheek quickly and slowly let go. He turned around to see Zexion sitting on the floor, looking nothing more than like a doll. Marluxia hurried over and put a hand on the bluenette's forehead. He was burning up pretty bad. Marluxia pick him up and put him on one of the tables slowly. "He's sick." Marluxia said to Vexen worriedly.

Vexen looked unaffected by this as he went over slowly. His arms were crossed. "Well not quite actually. Something very close but not quite." Vexen nodded slowly. He put a hand on Zexion's shoulder which made the boy jump quickly. "Zexion I have something I _need_ to tell you..." He muttered, unsure how to tell the boy.

"What is it...?" Zexion sighed and shut his eyes again. He wasn't in the mood for Vexen's little games. Stupid mood-swings were getting to him again.

"Well remember how I gave you something to drink that one time a few months ago? Well it was a part of an experiment." Vexen told him hesitantly. Zexion glared up at him and was about to sit up and yell at him. Vexen kept talking though. "What I gave you sort of. It, well, made you have the ability to get pregnant...?" He looked off.

Zexion's eye twitched before widening. "What!" He screamed. He stared at Vexen in disbelief. "W-Why would you do that to me!" His eyes teared up with anger. "Why Vexen! Is this just a sick joke to you?" Zexion jumped up and disappeared through a dark corridor quickly.

"Zexion! Oh would you do something so cruel like that?" Marluxia looked over at his lover with a frown. "You just made his bad day worse my love..." Marluxia shook his head and sat up on the table instead.

"Well he seemed so happy with Demyx I didn't think it mattered." Vexen sighed then blinked as he looked up at Marluxia. "What do you mean? How did I make his bad day even worse?" He asked curiously. "I thought that boy couldn't ever have a bad day. All he does is help me and read those books of his." Vexen shook his head and moved closer to Marluxia.

"It's alright love." Marluxia started to mess with the other's hair gently. "It's just...You know the rumour about Demyx cheating on Zexion? The thing was, they were true. It wasn't a rumor." Marluxia shook his head. "So Zexion found out today and well that and now this... It's hard on the boy."

"I didn't know what had happened. You also know I don't hear very many rumours around here unless you or Zexion tell me." Vexen shut his eyes as Marluxia gently kissed his head. "I'm sure he'll be fine. The kid had never let anything get to him anyway." Vexen could still remember the day they had found him in Radiant Garden. It was one of the few memories he had and decided to keep in his head.

"Zexion will be ok. It may just take some time is all. I'll make sure to check on him later." Marluxia pulled Vexen into his lap slowly. Vexen nodded and cuddled closer to the other.

* * *

><p>Zexion was currently in his room. Books were thrown about and the room was quite a wreck. Zexion was digging through the piles, trying to be careful about the books but not really caring at the same time. He eventually found it and another and sat on the bed slowly. He opened the one book and sighed shakily. It was actually a photo album of Demyx and him. A lot of the pictures were just random photos each took of the other. Some were embarrassing some were cute. His favorite was one was of both of them asleep on the couch. Zexion was curled up in Demyx's lap as Demyx slept sitting up. Zexion chuckled a little bit and smiled at the memories. There were a few others he loved the best. One of them was when they were trying to cook a cake for Roxas. Another was just them reading a book in the library. Demyx looked so happy in all the pictures. He didn't understand it.<p>

Zexion saw a few tears hit the book and he closed it quickly. He began to hiccup slightly. This wasn't right. How could he just pretend everything was alright? He rubbed his eyes more and sighed. He picked up the other book. It was about pregnancy and birth. He had read it for scientific information but he now needed it for real like. Zexion didn't want to believe Vexen but what other choice did he have? Slowly he put a hand to his stomach. Many thoughts ran through his mind.

'Would it survive? Could his small lean body handle the stress? What would Demyx say? What would Xemnas think? Will I be turned into a dusk? Will the child have a heart? Or will it be a nobody?'

He shook his head at the silly questions. It was time to just let things take it's mark and file through the way it was supposed to. He looked down at the book and started to read it silently.

* * *

><p>Demyx was currently outside in the garden. He was running his fingers through the water slowly until suddenly he was kicked into the pond. He gasped and quickly popped back out. He looked up and noticed Marluxia and Roxas standing there. Roxas flinched and reached in to help Demyx out.<p>

"What was that for Marluxia?" Demyx pouted and got out with Roxas's help. Roxas looked at Demyx a little worried himself.

"For cheating on Zexion, you idiot! Also just by the way he's pregnant. Lovely little thing Vexen did there huh?" Marluxia put his hands on his hips and huffed softly.

"Wait what! No no no no! For one thing you got it wrong! I didn't cheat on Zexion, well completely...There's something I had wanted to ask him but I haven't been able to...I was going to ask him today but then he found out and ran off. I haven't seen him since... And what do you mean pregnant? Men can't get pregnant...can we?" He blinked in confusion looking at Roxas for help.

"No, men can't get pregnant naturally. But as Marluxia said Vexen had used Zexion as an experiment to test it out. It seems to have worked. The only thing is, well, obviously you're a father." Roxas shrugged slightly.

Demyx looked up at him completely dumbfounded by this. He just stared at the ground, feeling completely and utterly horrible now. "I-I messed up big time. Didn't I?" he sighed softly.

"Oh yes Demyx. You messed up big time." Marluxia nodded at him, his arms folded over his chest unhappily.

"Oh, Marluxia." Roxas sighed softly and shook his head. "Would you stop it? Its obvious Demyx feels bad already. He doesn't need you to make it worse." He scoffed at Marluxia. "Why don't you talk to him?" Roxas looked over at Demyx slowly.

"I would…but he doesn't want to talk to me…" Demyx slowly stood up and shook his head. "When Xigbar came in and ruined my plans, telling Zexion I was actually cheating on him, Zexion ran." Demyx brushed off a little bit and looked up at the two. "I'm just really confused. I love Zexion so much, but I also love Xigbar. I don't want to loose either of them. I just, don't know what to do." He frowned slightly and looked away.

"Well you can't have both of them. Love doesn't work that way Demyx. You should know this. You'll always love one more than the other. It's unavoidable." Marluxia walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "You just need time to think about it. I'm sorry for kicking you into the pound, though it was pretty fun." He chuckled softly.

"Yeah but you can't deny that Zexion needs him…" Roxas spoke up and looked up at a castle window. "I mean, if Axel got me pregnant I would murder him." He looked back over at the two. They both shuddered at the blonde boy's stern stare and just nodded quickly.

"Where is Axel anyway Roxas?" Marluxia spoke up curiously. He knew that the redhead would _never_ allow the blonde to even be near him. Let alone spend half the day with him. He rubbed the back of his head confused.

"In actuality I don't know…He just told me he was going somewhere." Roxas shrugged and turned away. He slowly made his way through the garden and up the small set of stairs to the doors. "You two coming or not?" He looked back at them curiously. He pushed the creaking doors open slowly.

"Hm, yes we'll be right there." Marluxia nodded and hurried after the small blonde. "Well I hope our talk has helped you Demyx." Marluxia waved slightly as the two disappeared inside. The doors slowly shut, leaving Demyx alone in the garden.

The dirty blonde stared after them silently before looking down again. He didn't know what to do at this point. He was so confused at the moment. He rubbed his eyes slowly and sighed shakily. He slowly shook his head and headed inside. The castle seemed darker then usual. This was pretty odd for a place that is almost completely white and light grey. He glanced around silently. He walked past the Grey room and looked in. Saix was sitting with Xemnas on the couch. Saix was leaning against him as they talked about some missions quietly. Demyx looked away and down. Zexion and he used to be like that. Why did he have to mess that up and take that all away? He leaned against the wall and slid down slowly. He sat there, staring off into space silently.

* * *

><p>It was later that night when Axel returned to the castle with a bag in his hand. He rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I can't avoid telling Zexion any longer…" He shook his head. He headed up the stairs into the castle slowly. He peered around. It was dark, meaning everyone was probably asleep by now.<p>

"Where have you been Axel?" A soft voice said behind him. The redhead jumped and turned quickly. He relaxed when he saw Roxas then smirked slightly. "Hey babe I was just getting us something is all. Is that alright?" He cooed to the blond. He noticed the blond roll his eyes and grab the bag. He opened it and flushed deeply. Axel laughed and stole it back. "I got condoms, kitty outfit, hand cuffs, lube," He pulled the stuff out of the bag as he mentioned it. The blonde was turning all shades of crimson as he stood there dumbfounded. "Well I had to kill some time." He pulled Roxas close.

"Idiot!" Roxas hit at his chest and hissed softly. He moved away quickly and looked up at him. "And kill time? What do you mean? You could've just spent all day with me." He began to pout slightly.

"Awww Roxas." He put his hands on the shorter male's cheeks. He gently kissed him on the lips before looking into his eyes. "I wanted too, trust me I did. But Xemnas wants me to tell Zexion something. And well you know what's been going on. So I was a little worried to tell him." Axel stood up.

"Well." Roxas sighed and snuggled closer to him. "I guess you're right…but you should really tell him. Besides what's so bad?" He looked up at Axel curiously.

"Xemnas wants Zexion to go to Castle Oblivion for a while. He needs work to be done there and it may help Zexion relax and calm down a little bit." Axel shrugged and gently picked Roxas and the bag up slowly.

Roxas yelped and wrapped his arms around his neck slowly. "Yeah I guess so." He looked over his shoulder and blinked as he saw Zexion standing there.

"Xemnas wants me to go to Castle Oblivion…? Alright I'll go. I have no problems with that. He's right it will help me get away from this wretched place." Zexion said. This made the unaware Axel jump and drop Roxas. The blonde yelped as he hit the floor. He growled at the redhead and glared up at him.

"What the hell Axel!' He snapped angrily before quickly getting up and brushing off. He glared up at him with a death look. Zexion sighed softly and shook his head slowly.

"Sorry I was scared." Axel chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh anyway, just go tell Xemnas that alright? Hopefully he won't be mad because he wanted you there tomorrow you know?" Axel looked over his shoulder at Zexion as he held out his hands to Roxas so the boy could constantly hit them.

"Alright I'll go now…Thank you Axel…" Zexion nodded and turned away slowly. Well this was better then sitting in this castle sulking and trying to avoid Demyx or Xigbar. He knew he wasn't the only one going either which was a good thing. At least he'd also have someone to talk to. Unless it was someone he hated, which wasn't many. He shrugged as he made it to Xemnas's office. He looked at the doors silently, thinking to himself before slowly pushing them open…

_And that's when all hell actually let loose…_

Yay! Finally finished~ This took a little bit longer than I had wanted. Only because I ended up adding a bit more then intended. But that's alright. I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter. The next chapter should be out in a week or two depending on if I work on another fanfiction or not~

Thank you~!

Eli (Rainbow)~3


End file.
